


Breakfast Time

by JustATsunderePotato



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Nsfw content towards the end, One Shot, Seulrene, Sorta crack-y, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATsunderePotato/pseuds/JustATsunderePotato
Summary: Seulgi just wants to eat some cereal but Irene has other plans.





	Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as mature due to the nsfw content in it. (It’s not a lot though!) Also there’s a couple of cuss words in here too. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Seulgi yawned as she scratched the back of her neck while sluggishly trudging towards the kitchen. The sleepy bear barely had enough strength to stand on her own two feet and even almost tripped over the air a few times. Mornings were not for her.

She needed food. Badly.

What she would give to have a nice, thick, warm chicken burrito in her mouth. Ever since she first tasted those tortilla wrapped pieces of heaven when she went to Mexico, she was hooked. Just thinking about the soft, juicy chicken that was cooked and seasoned to perfection along with all the rice, beans, onions, cilantro, mixed with salsa that was slightly spicy (but not too much that it was overpowering) wrapped in a large, warm tortilla made her mouth water. But there weren't any places in Seoul, that she knew of at least, that made them.

Oh how Seulgi missed them so.

Her stomach gurgled angrily which translated into “hurry up and feed me now!”

“Be patient,” Seulgi whispered while patting her stomach in a feeble attempt to calm it down. “I’m trying my best here you know.”

Her stomach just rumbled back, mocking Seulgi's attempt to placate it. She smacked her stomach lightly. How dare it talk back to her. ”Quiet, you.”

It was around this time Wendy would be cooking breakfast.

She was known as the resident chef. When it came to cooking, the kitchen was her domain. Unless the group ate out, she usually cooked. Were there a few occasions where some of the things she made were less than ideal? Yes, but that didn’t happen too often. Most of the time the meals she cooked made (almost) everyone in the group happy.

But the Canadian was absent. Her family was visiting the city and she left the dorm to spend time with them.

It was understandable. Ever since Wendy moved to Korea, she hardly ever had any time to see her family. But with her gone, the rest of the group had to fend for themselves.

The Satanic duo attempted to make spaghetti one night but that somehow ended up in a food fight with pasta, sauce, and meatballs splattered everywhere; including all over Irene’s face and her favorite pajamas. Needless to say, the eldest banned both girls from cooking in the kitchen and made them clean up their mess (and their rooms) as punishment.

The group had mostly been eating takeout ever since then.

So far nobody resorted to cannibalism but if Seulgi didn't get any food into her system soon, she'd most likely chew her arm off.

She had tried cooking on her own, but it didn’t always work out. Her cooking adventures ended up being a waste of time, energy, food and ingredients so she hardly ever tried.

Even if Seulgi watched cooking tutorials on YouTube that had step-by-step instructions on what to do, she would get distracted by a thumbnail of another video in the suggestions tab. Curious about the content of the video, she'd tap on the video's thumbnail and watch it, completely forgetting about what she was doing in the first place. That’s when everything would go downhill.

Cooking just wasn’t her forte. It was strange because her mother, and even her older brother (surprisingly), could cook but not her. The cooking gene must have skipped her. The only things she could make were sandwiches and frozen pizzas but, frankly, she was growing tired of them. A girl could only eat so many grilled cheese sandwiches and pepperoni pizzas for so long before losing her sanity.

Just thinking about them almost made her lose her appetite. Almost.

But in any darkness, there was always a ray of hope. Irene was gifted with the talent of cooking. The leader could make something out of nothing. She always made miracles happen.

Seulgi didn’t want to bother her, especially since it was early in the morning and she was the first one to wake up in the whole dorm for once. (She usually was the last person to wake up.) She couldn’t just barge into Irene’s room and say, “Hey I know you’re sleeping peacefully and all, but I’m hopeless at cooking and need food so feed me please or I’ll die of hunger.”

If anyone deserved to sleep in, it was Irene. Being the leader of one of Korea’s top girl groups was exhausting, both physically and mentally. That and keeping the two youngest members under control wasn’t an easy feat, but she somehow managed to do it.

Even so, Seulgi needed something to feed the beast within or else she’d get hangry.

Seulgi didn’t like it when she got hangry. It was like she became a completely different person. Her temper was shorter, her tongue sharper, and she was ready to fight at any moment about anything.

So she settled for corn flakes and milk. Couldn’t go wrong with that. It wasn’t luxurious, but it was something. That’s what counted.

After opening the kitchen cabinet, she looked for the blue cereal box with a certain famous cartoon tiger that always yelled about how “greeeeeaaaat!” the cereal he advertised was. It was on one of the lower shelves for some reason. The last time she saw the box, it was on one of the higher shelves. Maybe someone moved it?

No matter. It wasn't like she couldn't put in the extra effort to bend over and retrieve it. She bent down and took it out of the cabinet and could immediately tell from the weight that it wasn't a full box. Curious about how much cereal was actually inside, Seulgi opened the box and peeked inside the plastic bag. From what she could tell, It was about half full. 

Better than nothing.

Taking care not to accidentally slam the cabinet too hard and make a lot of noise, Seulgi carefully closed the cabinet shut and set the box down on the kitchen counter. 

Step one was complete. Now she needed to find a bowl to put the cereal in.

The hungry bear opened another cabinet, not too far from the previous one. and searched for a suitable bowl to use. There were bowls galore. Multicolored plastic bowls with a straw attached to them, fancy bowls that Irene only brought out for special occasions, a lumpy and slightly misshapen bowl that Yeri made in her high school ceramics class years ago that was supposed to be a Snorlax but looked more like a sinister demon...there were many different types of bowls. Red Velvet had built quite the collection of different bowls over the years.

But there was one bowl in particular that Seulgi was looking for.

It was her favorite bowl in the whole wide world. She bought it the last time Red Velvet was in Japan. It was a small ceramic yellow bowl with a certain electric Pokémon’s smiling face on it.

Just looking at it warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face. Pikachu was always her favorite Pokémon ever since she was a little girl and that love remained even as an adult.

As soon as Seulgi laid her eyes on it in the one-hundred-yen shop, she knew she had to have it. She would have kicked herself in the butt if she didn’t buy it right then and there. After all, it wasn't often that one came across such a cute bowl of one of their favorite characters. Seulgi would’ve bought more but that was the last one in stock and the girls only had a limited time to shop before they needed to board the plane to go back home.

And yet fate brought them together.

Setting down the bowl next to the box of cereal, Seulgi crossed off step two of her mental list of tasks that needed to be done. All that was needed the key ingredient necessary to any bowl of cereal: milk. 

Now Seulgi considered herself to be a laid back kind of person, but if there was one thing she was firm on, it was that she needed milk with her cereal. She wasn’t like those weirdos that ate cereal with water. Doing so was a travesty in her eyes.

Seulgi opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk carton that had a picture of a happy looking cow on it, thankful that there was still milk inside. She walked back towards the counter where everything was placed and started pouring the milk into the bowl until she realized what she was doing. 

The poor girl committed the gravest sin of them all. One even greater than eating cereal with water.

She poured the milk before the cereal.

Only barbarians did that.

“Damn,” Seulgi muttered to herself as she set the milk down and smacked her forehead. She must’ve been really out of it to have done something she told herself she'd never do.

The girl inwardly groaned as she stared at the bowl now halfway full of nothing but milk. The option of dumping out the milk into the sink was available but Seulgi wasn't one to waste anything, especially milk. She would just have to grin and bear it.

If Seulgi was very careful while pouring the cereal then she wouldn't spill milk everywhere and everything would be okay. All she needed to do was concentrate and be very, very cautious.

She took a deep breath before grabbing the box of cereal, trying to get a good angle to pour it right so that a huge chunk of it wouldn't fall into her bowl and cause a mess.

“What are you doing?” a quiet yet familiar voice out of nowhere asked.

Seulgi jumped at the unexpected question, accidentally pouring more cereal than she originally intended into her bowl which caused a bunch of corn flakes, along with some milk, to spill out of the bowl and onto the counter.

She looked up at the person responsible for surprising her in the first place.

It was Irene. And from the looks of the purple fluffy robe she was wearing and how shiny and wet looking her hair was, Seulgi guessed that the leader just came out of the shower.

"Are you okay?" Irene asked.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Just getting some breakfast," sighed Seulgi as she set the box down and looked at the mess she made. "You just surprised me. That's all."

It could’ve been worse. Just gotta roll with life’s punches. No use in crying over spilled milk.

Seulgi pointed to her bowl that was filled to the brim with corn flakes.“Want some?”

Irene shook her head no.

Oh well. More for her.

Seulgi picked up a single corn flake and threw it in her mouth, savoring the delicious sugary goodness on her tongue.

Oh, how she missed it. It had been a while since she had that specific brand of cereal. She was getting tired of eating that one brand that had tiny rainbow shaped marshmallows in it. 

“Why are you eating that?” questioned Irene with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I’m hungry” Seulgi casually replied back while picking up some other flakes that fell out of her bowl and ate them. While other people probably would have scooped up the stray corn flakes and threw them into the garbage since they fell, Seulgi straight up threw them into her mouth instead. Why waste perfectly good food? Plus the flakes she picked up were within the five second rule, so it was okay.

The bear grabbed a nearby towel and started cleaning up the evidence of her first fail of the day. She didn’t like leaving messes behind.

Irene pouted. As for why, Seulgi had no idea. She offered to give Irene some of the flakes but the older girl refused.

Did Irene suddenly change her mind? She couldn’t blame her if she did. Corn flakes were life. Whoever created them was a visionary. Seulgi loved the cereal so much that she would hug the creator  if they ever crossed paths.

On second thought, the creator was probably dead so she’d probably have to settle for hugging a descendant of them instead but it still counted. 

Suddenly Seulgi wondered if the cereal was actually made from corn or if they were just called that because the name sounded cool. She made a mental note to look into that later.

Before Seulgi’s mind could drift any further, Irene pushed her out of her thoughts by leaning forward and placing her elbows on the counter, giving the younger a generous view of her prominent collarbones and bare neck (a sight that many would kill to get a glimpse of in real life.)

“I have something else you could eat,” Irene purred while licking her lips.

If Seulgi was fully awake and alert, she would’ve immediately picked up the hidden meaning behind Irene's words.

But Seulgi was _not_ fully alert and awake. It was too early in the morning. Her brain was only half awake and she was pretty much a zombie in the mornings minus the cravings for brains.

Seulgi stood quiet for a moment and blinked, the cogs in her mind not moving as fast as they should have been. “What?” she asked, confused. The innuendo flew right over her head.

“Come to my room and find out,” Irene smirked while giving licking and sucking her two middle fingers for a moment before slowly dragging it down her chest until it reached in between her thighs. “I promise it’ll taste way better.”

Seulgi's eyes widened when she realized that Irene wasn't referring to food. 

The bear’s eyes went from Irene to her bowl of cereal and then back to Irene. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Just leave it there."

“But—”

“But I don’t want to leave a mess and be rude” is what Seulgi wanted to say. But she didn’t have time to protest because Irene used the strength of a thousand bunnies to drag her to her room, causing Seulgi to almost trip in the process. Despite her small stature, Irene was strong.

“You could have at least let me put the milk away!”

Seulgi was about to complain more but stopped as soon as Irene discarded her robe and let it fall onto the ground. She couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of the naked beauty in front of her. All thoughts of Seulgi's previous meal vanished and a different kind of hunger emerged as she gazed upon the full course meal in front of her eyes. Irene laid on the bed and spread her legs, giving Seulgi a generous view of herself.

“Eat,” the elder girl commanded. Seulgi knew that tone well. There was no room for discussion. 

Seulgi didn’t mind. She eagerly dived in and did as she was told.

And she enjoyed every second of it.

Irene was right. She tasted way better.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck?” Yeri exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and saw the mess that was left on the counter. There was a bowl of cereal along with some flakes that fell all over the counter and as well as the floor.

What made it worse was that there was a milk carton right next to everything.

”Who the hell made this mess?” the maknae complained as she picked up the milk carton and inspected it. It felt warm to the touch. Clearly it was left out in the open for a while. 

She didn’t even want to think about what it smelled like. Probably a mixture of old cheese and the crusty feet of someone who hadn't showered for over a month.

Gross.

Her craving for cookies and milk would have to wait. There was no way she was going to risk her life ingesting that biohazard.

Joy shrugged. “It wasn’t me.”

Yeri rolled her eyes as she set the carton back down on the counter and wiped her hands on her shirt, as if doing so would magically get rid of any spoiled milk germs that accumulated on her fingers. “Of course, I know it wasn’t you. You—”

The maknae stopped mid-sentence as she saw the elder of the two pick up the milk carton, unscrew the plastic top off and sniff it.

She could only watch in horror as Joy signed her own death certificate. “What’s wrong with you!” Yeri yelled while covering her mouth with her hands. That milk had to have smelled horrible and from the way Joy was gagging, she was right.

The taller girl scrambled to put the top back on the carton, almost spilling the rotten milk over in the process but somehow didn’t and shook her head vigorously. “The milk is bad. Don’t smell it.”

Yeri stared at Joy, judging her hard for doing something so disgusting as willingly smell spoiled milk. "Duh! I already knew that."

“But the real question is....who is the one responsible for making this mess in the first place?” asked Joy as she stroked her imaginary long beard.

She sighed as she examined the kitchen, channeling her inner detective. She was Yeri Holmes, master detective extraordinare.

The amateur detective eyed the box of cereal, making her hands into makeshift binoculars and scrutinized every single detail she could possibly see. The cereal box was opened and there was spilt cereal on the kitchen counter as well as some on the floor.

There was only four of them in the dorm. Yeri and Joy were asleep and just barely woke up even though it was already one in the afternoon. Wendy left the dorm to spend time with her family. 

After doing the process of elimination, that just left two possible suspects left: Irene and Seulgi.

A small towel that smelled gross sat next to an untouched bowl of cereal with soggy corn flakes and more spoiled milk.

Yeri couldn’t help but pinch her nose shut as she inspected the clues more closely.

The little yellow Pikachu bowl gave it away. There was only one person in the dorm that had a major soft spot for the electric Pokémon and it definitely wasn’t Irene.

“Based on the evidence present....it looks like Seulgi is the culprit.”

“How do you know?”

“Don’t you know? I’m a detective,” Yeri stated matter of factly as she tapped a finger on her temple. “I just know these things.”

“Why would she leave a mess like this behind though?” questioned Joy as she scratched her head. “That’s way out of character for her.”

It was true. Seulgi always cleaned up her messes (outside of her room at least.) She always picked up after herself and never left behind a mess. Whether it was because she felt obligated or was afraid of what would happen to her if she didn’t do so was a whole different mystery.

Yeri just shrugged. 

“Pffft. I thought you were a detective,” scoffed the older girl.

“I only have enough energy to solve one mystery for today. Case closed.”

Yeri’s eyes went back towards the milk carton and suddenly an idea hit her. A mischievous smile made its way onto Yeri’s face as she looked up at Joy. “Hey unnie?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to make some milkshakes?”

Joy’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Hell no. Not with that milk.”

“Not for us, dummy,” the younger girl said while slapping Joy’s arm for even thinking she’d suggest such a thing. 

“Yah!,” Joy yelped in pain as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to abuse your elders!”

"That’s what you get for even thinking that. Why would I even suggest making milkshakes with that gross ass milk for us? That's disgusting."

“i don’t know. You’re kinda weird.”

“Says the person who loves the smell of farts.”

“I do not!”

“Nevermind that. Time is of the essence,” Yeri proclaimed as she rubbed her hands together and let out an evil laugh. “It’s time to get our revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't made Seulrene for a while and needed the practice. Plus one can never have too much Seulrene in their life. Thanks for taking the time to read~! :D


End file.
